Messing around on the Argo 2
by BabyBird101
Summary: when Pery Jackson ans Leo valdez get bored while everyone else is busy what trouble will these two get into? strong Percabeth :D
1. Argo 2 boredom

On the deck of the Agro two Percy stood, practically dyeing of boredom. They had just set sail yesterday and he was already bored out of his mind. It was nice being with Annabeth again but even she, who was always pouring over maps and battle plans, could not be with him the whole time. So there he stood in the early morning air half smiling into the distance. The morning sea spay hit his face and he was filled with a temporary happiness. But it faded leaving only the terrible dullness of the previous moment. Leo walked onto the deck of the ship, yawning hugely.


	2. Pranks or Pipers wrath

**so this is the next chapter i want to thank people for my reviews but i dont have any this one is a bit longer so maybe more people will like it :D**

**disclaimer i (sadly) do not own Percy Jackson D:  
**

"Morning" Percy said also yawning. Leo waved and picked up the wrong  
Wii remote on his controllers and the ship listed sideways slightly.  
Percy stretched and came up to the higher deck.

"How are you?" Leo asked.

Percy gave one of his grins that Annabeth loved so much, the one  
where his mouth tilted up at one corner and he looked like he was  
considering how best to answer. It was the one he gave supposed mortals  
when he knew they were monsters. Of course Leo didn't know this.

"I'm bored out of my mind. No trouble still, this won't go over well, I  
thought at least something could've happened"

"Ditto dude, after, like, six months of working on the ship it's great  
to see it fly but I want to use it to do more than a lazy sail"

"VALDEZ!" came the angry cry from below deck.  
Leo's eyes went wide like an animal caught in a trap. But when piper  
came on deck her face and feet smudged in soot and ash Leo's scared look  
vanished into a crazy evil grin.

"A firework in my slipper?!" she asked incredulously. "It went of  
the second I put my foot in and the other one went off in my face!"  
She explained at Percy's look of confusion. "What do you have to say  
for yourself?" she cried getting two inches from Leo's face.

He didn't say anything, instead he and Percy burst out laughing. Percy  
gave Leo a fist bump and they were caught in laughter again.

"So you had something to do with this?" she asked Percy a look so  
similar to Annabeth's that Percy started laughing harder.

"No" he gasped for air. "But that was awesome!" he told Leo.  
Piper tried to say something scathing but all that came out was a  
furious squeak and she ran back down the stars.

Percy and Leo looked at each other and burst out laughing again.  
After a few moments Leo got control o himself and said to Percy.

"You really thought that was funny? I thought you'd be like Jason, you know  
serious, can't take a joke."

Percy raised an eyebrow at him "have you heard anything about me I  
get into trouble 24/7"

"Dude, you are like a rock star back at camp I can't go ten feet without  
hearing your name and I heard you got in trouble but you've been at a  
roman camp for a long time I thought you would have picked up some of  
the more charming traits of them"

Percy looked down at the ground and for a moment a sad look came into  
his eyes. "actually I was put to sleep by Hera (or Juno whatever you  
want to call her) I only woke up about a two months ago and I spent  
most of that time on the wolf house" another half smile crossed his  
face but this one didn't quite reach his eyes. "I've only been at the  
roman camp for a week and I was on a quest for most of that"

"And they made you praetor in that amount of time, dude you are a  
freakin' rock star"

Percy let out a bark like laugh and said "what about you? that was an  
epic trick you pulled there"

"You really liked it?"

"Man that has got to be one of the best one I've seen yet" replied Percy

"So, how do you feel about another one?" Leo asked a small smile spreading across his elfish face.

Percy looked up at him and smiled an almost identical grin and slowly nodded.

**so** **did you like it fi so please tell me *Mrs. O'leary puppy whine***


	3. Frank

**Me: i am SO sorry it has been along while since Ive updated. Percy tell them how sorry i am!**

**Percy: she's so sorry that se would give up Elisuim to the angriest person and she swears on the river styx that she dosnet do it one purpose**

**Me: *nod* now can you say the other thing**

**Percy: fine. she does not own the 'heroes of Olympus series' *whispers* thank the gods**

**Me: what does that mean!**

**Percy: on with the story *runs away before i hit him***

When frank woke up he thought he had stumbled into a giant fish tank. Everywhere around him were fish and sea creatures.

"I think I am dreaming," he moaned pulling the covers over his head. Then he began thinking. How was he breathing if he was underwater? He looked down at his hand, and then remembered he was under his covers. He sat up not glancing away from the very human hands. So he hadn't transformed into a fish he was still thoroughly human.

Scared of what he might find he brought his eyes up to see all the fish and other flotsam and jetsam around him.

On further inspection he found that all the fish had about a foot of space on the walls. So maybe he was incased in glass, but when he touched his hand to the water his fingers slid right through.

"What in the world…?" he muttered. He probably would have guessed it but the clock on his bedside table said t was only a little after eight in the morning and he had slept like a baby.

When he approached his dresser he found that it was the one thing that wasn't submerged. But on his dresser, before he pulled his clothing on he saw a note. Picking it up he read the messy scrawl.

_To: Frank_

_Hey bud, I was out on deck this morning and all the creatures came up and asked for you. They called you the great Zhang. I don't know what you did buddy, but you did a great job impressing them. They wouldn't leave so I brought them to see you_

_ -Percy_

"Darn it!" he shouted, "Percy!"

* * *

Out in the hall Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez were suppressing laughter. They were laughing so hard that tears were beginning to form at the corners of their eyes. As the boy in the other room busted out the profanity they bumped knuckles. And as the approaching footsteps arrived they both burst into wild laughter. When the door opened however they backed into the hall.

"Percy, really?" he yelled.

Percy couldn't speak through his sounds of amusement.

Frank raised his hand to strike and Leo objected, "I wouldn't," he warned through his mirth.

"And why would this be Valdez?" asked frank

"'Cause he's the only thing keeping your stuff from becoming a soggy mess," Leo reasoned.

Percy nodded getting his gasping breaths under control.

"Just get it all out," growled the pajama clad boy.

"You got it," said Percy. With a whistle everything from the surrounding ocean came out of frank's room and out onto the deck.

The group on the deck consisting of the rest of the ships inhabitants gaped opened mouthed as a large portion of the ocean came from below deck.

"We have a leek?" asked Jason glancing up.

"No," said Leo coming up from behind Percy. The furious Frank Zhang came from behind, his face bright red.

"Um," said all three girls in varying degrees of confusion.

The reason Annabeth said anything is because she knew the look on Percy's face; it was the 'I got in trouble' face. But he looked like he had been laughing too. Piper was confused because she had a sneaking suspicion that Leo had gotten himself in trouble with 'one of those other roman kids'. She saw the furious look on that big kids face; also he had really ugly pajamas. The reason Hazel was concerned was that her new boyfriend was after another one of her best friends and Sam—Leo. Her other best friend—Percy- was also balancing an aquarium in the air above him. Honestly how often do you see that in the morning?

Percy walked to the side of the ship and carefully placed the sea life back in its habitat. When they were gone he rubbed his temples and said "wow they talk a lot."

"Now you are going to explain…why!" cried Frank.

"I-" Percy began, leaning against the railing, and then sniggered, "you might want some real clothes soon first bud."

Frank glanced down at the thread bare PJ's and stalked off.

But he cried over his shoulder as he disappeared, "I want you to explain when I get back."

As his back retreated, both Leo and Percy, to the confusion of all on deck, began laughing. At the confused look on Annabeth's face Percy started to explain, then his face turned pale and his knees buckled.

"Percy, dude!" cried Leo kneeling next to him. Annabeth was right next to him in a flash

"That trick really… drained me," said Percy as if surprised that he couldn't lift himself to his feet.

"Come on, bud," said Leo putting one of Percy's arms around his neck. Annabeth supported his other side and both carried the weak teen downstairs.

"That was…" began Jason.

"-Not something you see everyday" finished Piper, Hazel just nodded in agreement

**it has been a long while since Ive updated so i hope you haven't given up on me yet. i hopped you enjoyed an if you review i will give out next chapter sooner :D**


	4. Hazel

**Yet another it has been a while since the last one and I hope you enjoyed it but here comes Hazel's I hope you enjoy it I got many of my idea from Brightpath ;D**

At about noon Leo and Hazel came to see Percy in the sick bay. Annabeth and fussed and fretted and had only recently let Frank in. Now after he had left Hazel walked in with the sick boy's partner in crime.

Frank had blamed himself almost totally for the accident. Percy had laughed it off saying it was his fault and that his buddy shouldn't worry. Not quite reassured by the boys white face and still frail voice.

Now Hazel ran over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" she asked. "You nearly passed out up on deck."

"It was just a joke Hazel." Percy grinned. He was propped up on pillows and sipping nectar—the drink off the gods. "I just stretched myself. I mean I'm out of practice after over seven months of sleeping you try to make an inside aquarium."

Hazel slapped his arm, but just a playful slap. "Well don't do it again ok?" her eyes became a little misty. "I already lost Nico I don't want you to go."

"Hey," said Percy trying to be comforting. He held out his arms and Hazel hugged him only for a moment.

"Thanks Percy," she whispered.

Leo felt totally awkward. And something in him silently whispered at him that he should be holding hazel in _his_ arms. But he shook it off and then a crazy idea occurred to him. He grinned at Percy over Hazel's head. Percy caught the message and gave a tiny nod.

"Hey Percy have you seen that new movie out?" asked Leo.

"Um, dude, I've been a little busy what is this movie?" asked Percy trying to go along.

"This Avengers movie," Leo grinned almost wickedly.

"No I saw the trailers for it though. I heard it was going to be in three D,"

"What's three D?" asked Hazel completely confused.

The boys ignored her, enjoying their small joke.

"Yea did you see the prequels?" asked Leo.

"Like Thor and Captain America?"

"Isn't Thor a Norse god? And I read the captain America comic books in New Orleans," said Percy. "I went to see them with Annabeth in theatres. She liked Thor better, but my favorite was Iron Man."

"What is an iron man?" asked Hazel starting to get exasperated. But again the boys did not seem to hear her, but both were suppressing laughter.

"You think I could make one?" Leo tried to imagine making a flying suit.

"Yea you wouldn't need a blow torch or a welder," joked Percy

"Blow torch… welder?" what were they talking about?

"You kidding? I would use super glue," Leo glanced over at the extremely confused girl.

"What's super glue?"

"Yea, hey I wonder if you cooked a soda in your hand would it explode," Percy also looked over at Hazel.

"Soda?" what she didn't know was that soda had been invented in 1952, a while after she had died.

"But it would explode all over the ship," complained Leo. "It would ruin all the micro chips and hard ware."

"Micro chip?"

"How do you make a microchip anyway?" asked Percy, his face now red with suppressed mirth.

"It's easy but I had to use a hand held calculator."

"Handheld!" Hazel's head was spinning. She knew she had missed a lot when she had been in the underworld, but she hadn't known just how much. "ok what are you two talking about!" hazel cried and this time the two people easing her paid attention.

The boy's looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry hazel," laughed Percy.

"Dido," Leo squeezed out.

"But…" Percy gasped for air, "the look on your face was priceless!" and the two roared harder.

"Oh!" hazel gasped in indignation. She blushed furiously and hit both boys' on the head. They both gripped their heads, Percy wincing worse than Leo. "You two are impossible!" she flew out in a huff and back onto the deck.

Leo turned to Percy expecting to share another chuckle with Percy to find his new buddy rubbing his temples.

"You sure you're gonna be OK?" he asked.

"'course, just a bit of a headache that's all," he waved off the concern. "but," his grin returned "there is someone else on this ship who didn't exactly grow up in the real world."

Leo cocked his heard in confusion

"How well do you know Jason?" Percy asked. Both shared conspiratorial grins.

**Hope you love it REVIEW! *please***


	5. Jason

It was around four in the afternoon when Annabeth let Percy out of the med bay. Leo hadn't left his side for one minute. The plan Leo had told him probably wasn't the most original idea, but it was an entertaining thought.

"We are going to get blown up by lightning" whispered Percy, "but it will be so worth it."

"I have felt that feeling," agreed Leo, "he shot me in the rear when I fell asleep in the Argo two when it was still in progress. He shot me harder than he meant to I got shot sky high."

"Ouch," Percy winced again "kind of reminds me of Tyson's hugs."

Leo rubbed his ribs, "I met him a couple months after I got to camp."

"Did your ribs survive?"

"I was lucky."

They were sitting at the far corner of the mess hall talking in hushed voices.

"I am going to go to bed," yawned Jason. The boys in the corner looked at each other and suppressed smirks.

Annabeth caught the look and raised an eye brow at Percy, but the son of the sea god waved a hand in dismissal. Annabeth shrugged and turned back to hazel

"Dude, do you two have a mental connection or something?" asked Leo watching the silent conversation between the couple.

"Something like that," smiled Percy. He was blushing slightly as he looked at Annabeth's curly hair bounce as she nodded at Hazel's question.

"You two," sighed Leo

The conversation continued something like this until they heard a yell of confusion and anger from the direction of Jason's room.

The boys exchanged evil grins as the rest of the cabin looked over at the others in the room.

"What in the world?" asked Piper.

Everyone looked over at the boys in the corner.

"What?" they both asked innocently at the same time.

"I swear if you did anything to Jason I will…" the threat from the brunette girl hung in the air but they weren't listening. Everyone stood up and headed to the place where the sound had originated.

Jason was standing in the doorway of his room with a red faced fury on his countenance. He turned to the boys of mischief who were leading the pack with grins plastered on their faces.

"You two are so dead," he growled.

"What?" they said again glancing in. Everyone looked as well.

What they found was… unexplainable. The walls had been spray painted. Cartoon characters hung in funny scenes, badly drawn pictures of Jason, Piper and Leo on their quest danced in and out of the other drawings. But what had bugged Jason so badly was the badly sprayed picture of Jason in a toga and cape over the head of his bed.

Everyone got out of the way as Jason's fingers began to crackle with electricity.

"Hey calm down sparky we can get it off," said Percy, his hands in his pockets and looking quite unconcerned.

"Explain seaweed brain," snarled Jason

"For one that is Annabeth's nick-name for me think of your own," he winked at his girl friend and continued "secondly we'll show you. It will take like ten minutes to get it off your walls."

"We?" asked Annabeth who was blushing slightly from the wink at her.

Leo walked forward and lit his finger on fire. Percy shot a high pressure blast of water used form a water bottle he had in his pocket. The still wet paint slid off revealing a clean wall.

Jason stood there shaking his head, a small smile escaping his lips. "I'm still going to kill you two," he said.

The rest of the group laughed off the prank and returned to the mess hall.

While they washed them ff Jason looked at the cartoons on the other side of the room.

"Who are these people anyway?" he asked not looking at the 'hard-working-boys'.

These hard working boys exchanged glances this was the part they had been aiming for.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy. "Don't you know Phineas and Ferb?"

"Who are they? Are they important demi -gods? It is not a very good drawing." He was looking at the boy with—was that green—hair and a big square nose.

"No," laughed Leo, "it's a cartoon character form TV. Haven't you ever watched cartoons?"

"Leo you know full well that I grew up in Camp Jupiter I didn't have access to a TV until my first quest when I was twelve years old."

"Are you kidding I don't know how I would have lived during my childhood without TV," said Percy glancing out the corner of his eye at Jason. "Like Saturday morning cartoons?"

"Dude did you watch those teenage mutant ninja turtles?" asked Leo, bating Jason.

Similar to Hazel, Jason looked absolutely confused at the reference to modern culture.

"Yea, but I think my mom like those more than I did I watched Pokémon."

"I liked that one but I think my favorite was batman," said Leo.

Jason shook his head and looked over at the two. "Hazel told me what you two did to her I am not grabbing the bait," he said. "Just come get me when you two are done."

When he was gone Leo sighed, "Apparently the prince of the sky is not going to be co-operative."

"Don't worry about it," said Percy stowing the water back in his water bottle, "we got the re-action we wanted did you see his face?"

"Oh man yea," chuckled Leo. "he looked almost like my Aunt Rosa when I caught her on tape when she had her hair in curlers and her face was in covered in that green goop stuff."

"That must have been priceless," smiled Percy.

"Yea it was, she was so mad but it was worth it I just wish she hadn't destroyed my only copy," Leo moaned.

"That is two bad I wouldn't mind seeing that," admitted Percy.

"Oh you have to have better ones than that," Leo poked Percy in the arm. "What is you favorite prank you have ever pulled off?"

Percy closed trying to bring up the memory. "There are too many but I can give you the top five if you would like."

"I would like," said Leo excitedly.

"When we get the rest of this stuff off," said Percy pointing at the stained wall. Leo moaned but got off the bed. And while they were cleaning Percy shared the top five pranks.

"Ok there was the Stoll brothers and me. We were trying to find Annabeth to tell her a joke that we knew would annoy her. But she found us first and she found us potting and totally turned our prank on us."

"Ouch," laughed Leo, "out pranked."

"Yea then there was the Easter egg incident."

"The what!"

"I'm not done explaining yet. Ok so the Ares cabin got hold of all these plastic eggs and filled them with baby monsters, like scorpions and stuff. So I found one and didn't open it because it was going to be a gift to Annabeth."

"Oh no I think I can see where this one is going."

"Shush. So she opened it in the middle of the cabin with me standing right outside the door. And there was this huge spider in it and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She and the rest of her cabin came tearing out all in their pajama's screaming bloody murder. I would have laughed, but Annabeth found me and smacked me so hard. Oh I think she yelled at me for a good hour before I explained that the ares cabin had put the monster in it."

"I think I can see the murder scene in my mind," said Leo grinning and wincing at the same time.

"Then there was the attack of the evil strawberries."

"Oh dear," moaned Leo.

"The Demeter cabin and the Hecate cabin got into this huge argument over whose turn it was to pick the strawberry's that day. The Stoll brothers and I hide in the middle of the mobs and said that they should get revenge by their using their powers. And they listened to us. The next thing we knew was that they strawberry's were picking themselves and running around causing havoc. There were strawberry guts everywhere and people were coved in strawberry juice. The other cabins got in trouble but it was kind of our fault." Percy shrugged.

"And the next one," Leo prompted.

"The next was with Rachael."

"The oracle?"

"Yea. The first one was on me. Annabeth and I were talking outside her door and when she came out of her 'cave' we were kissing and she got all ticked off and went back into her cave. And I was caught between the old girl friend and the new one."

"You dated Rachel!"

"Sort of," Percy blushed bright red, "it's complicated."

"I see, continue."

"So they got into this big fight and I was trying to break them up apparently it was planned between them to drive me crazy." Percy grinned broadly, but he was still blushing. "The second one was with Thalia. She and I were talking and she apparently forgot who she was talking to because she attracted complaining to me about me. When she realized what she was saying she turned bright red and ran away."

"Oh that is mean, what did she say?"

"What do you expect? I am stupid I'm a seaweed brain. Not that hard to think about things to complain about me." His voice was self deprecating and depressed.

"Dude is that really what you think about yourself?" asked Leo said.

Percy shrugged, saying nothing.

"Dude you are awesome you should hear some of the things people say about you at camp. I think you were like the center of camp like I said this morning you are a super star there. Sure you are no Einstein but you got the whole camp in the palm of you hand. They miss you."

Percy looked up at the son of the fire god. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," said Leo. His stomach was full of lead. Was this really how everyone's idol felt about himself? Is this was the great hero thought about in his dark moments? If that was true… no he couldn't think about that.

"Dude, don't worry about tit you are a rock star and does this rock star have any prank ideas for his girlfriend?"

Percy's grin returned and he said, "You know I think I do have an idea."

**Dun dun dun they are dead when Annabeth finds out. I hoped you liked it. I know I had a little bro friend moment but I needed it I thought it was good I hope it wasn't to cheesy of fluffy.  
**

**R&R!**


	6. Annabeth

"You know Leo I don't think this was the best idea," said Percy glancing down the stairs to the ship below.

It was late morning of the next day and the boys were the only ones out on deck. Everyone else was either still in bed or in the mess hall.

"What are you talking about dude this is going to be hilarious!" said Leo happily steering the ship.

"Um have you ever seen Annabeth when she is really mad it is like she is-"

"Out for blood? Dude I saw her like that every time Hera or Juno's name was mentioned when you were gone."

"She was really like that?"

"She was almost legally insane before we met you.'

Percy only raised his eyebrow and again Leo had to remind himself not to think of the night before when Percy had said all those things about himself. It was kind of scary to think about and he had been trying to avoid the subject. So naturally it just kept coming up.

"I'm not worried she'll kill you first anyway that gives me enough time to escape," grinned Leo changing the subject.

"Other way around buddy," Percy slapped Leo the shoulder and smiled with an evil look in his eyes. "she would kill you first and then she would make me swim to Rome." He mused for a moment. "I don't think I would have any problem swimming to Rome."

"Oh don't give frank or Jason any ideas they are still pretty mad form yesterday," said Leo.

"That is what's bad about pranks they are only funny to the people they happened to like a week later."

"Or when you are sick or dying."

Percy tilted his head thinking of the times he had been on the verge of death and said something stupid. He usually got forgiven for saying those things. "True enough happened to me enough times."

Again trying to avoid an awkward subject Leo opened his mouth to speak. But he was saved the trouble of answering by one of the most ferocious screams in the history of human nature. Nothing in the world had made a sound like that and it sent chills up both the boy's spines.

"We are so dead, so dead, so dead…" Percy began to mutter backing away from the stairs.

Leo tried to laugh but the true unbridled fear in the boy's eyes was un-nerving. Leo had heard tales of how Percy never showed fear even when he faced the titan Kronos. Nothing had outwardly scared him. But this wasn't just scared this was pure terrified desperation.

"Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson I am going to personally skin you alive!" said Annabeth's furious voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Annabeth I did not agree to this-" Percy started rambling as his girl friend appeared at the top of the stairs.

She looked furious, her face was red and her grey eyes were filled with rage, her orange shirt was skin tight showing the tensed muscles in her upper body, her Capri pants showed her ankles which were also tensed with fury, but her pink hair was curly and wet flopping around her shoulders.

"I have had _enough_ of your stupid pranks. I feel like your mother! You two need to stop acting like little kids! We are on this ship heading to save Rome and the world and all you two can do is mess around!"

"But, Annabeth we just having f-" Leo began

She turned on Leo and raised her hand to smack him. But before she could land the blow Percy was in front of Leo and her blow was stuck squarely on his lip and eye. He leaned over with the force of the blow and fell to the ground.

Annabeth was so mad she didn't even notice her boyfriend was hurt. "Get out of my way Percy!" she stepped over him and over to Leo. "As you are probably the instigator of this stupid prank I-"

Suddenly Annabeth felt a tugging at the back of her head as the dye in her hair was pulled out of her hair. She turned back to Percy, who was still on the ground. But he had used his powers to get all the dye off of her hair. It had been wet… Annabeth blushed. But the blush vanished and became pasty white when she saw the side of Percy's face she had hit. His lip was bleeding and his eye was already turning a slight purple.

"Wow Annabeth that was a good smack," he mumbled trying to stand. Once he was upright he touched his lip with the tips of his fingers and winced.

"Oh my gods, Percy I am so sorry," she was on the defensive. Percy smirked and she understood the desperation that he had been feeling only a moment ago.

She carefully touched his eye while Leo looked on in fascination. Percy winced again despite her gentle touch and he smiled. His lip was already becoming swollen and the fear in his eyes had become a slight amusement.

"If this is what having a girlfriend is like," said Leo shaking his head, "having her slap you one minute and kissing you the next then this single man is _staying _single." With another roll of his eyes he set the ship to auto pilot and went back down the stairs.

"We didn't kiss yet did we?' teased Annabeth, thinking about what Leo had said.

"I don't think so but we might have," Percy teased back. "Shall we?" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

Standing on her tip toes, as Percy had gotten taller, Annabeth kissed him gently as not to hurt his lip.

"I don't care what Leo says," said Percy, "having a girlfriend is so worth it." His hands were clutched behind her back and he r arms were wrapped around his neck in a loving position.

"I am thankful to hear that because you are going to have to make your girlfriend a promise."

"Oh yea?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "and what is this promise?"

"You have to swear on the river Styx you won't do anymore pranks while on this ship."

Percy sighed blowing his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "I swear on the river Styx that I will not do any more pranks while on this ship." He promised

"Good." Annabeth pulled herself away from her boyfriend and waved flirtatiously as she walked back down stairs.

"… On you" Percy finished his promise.

**I hope you loved it because if you did I will make one more chapter tell me and I will write one more (coach hedge) if I don't get at least five reviews telling me to write it then I will say this is complete**

**So R&R!**


	7. coach hedge

Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Piper and frank were all sitting on the deck doing their own things. Things that everyone expected to happen Piper and Jason were talking, Annabeth was reading, and Hazel and frank were doing sword practice.

The ship was auto pilot and both Leo and Percy were down stairs.

Hazel was the first to realize the danger of this situation. "Um should we be concerned that both Percy and Leo are downstairs. Isn't any worried that they will do more pranking?"

Annabeth shook her head "I had Percy swear on the river Styx he won't prank awhile on this ship."

Everyone looked at her eyes wide. They all knew that she was the only one could control Percy but to make him swear on the river Styx, this was a miracle.

"If you say so," shrugged frank.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Annabeth again lifting her eyes from the page.

"If I learned one thing about Percy while we were on the quest it's that he is good at finding loop holes."

Annabeth nodded, silently agreeing with the bigger boy's statement. He did _love_ loopholes for problems. He wouldn't avoid anything but he would dodge the worst of it.

Piper rolled her eyes, "you know it's probably a miracle they haven't set the ship on fire knowing Leo."

Jason nodded vigorously. Annabeth pondered. She was the only one on the ship who knew both the boys longer than the last few days. Their personalities were very similar and they both loved fun. "You know…" began Annabeth. Everyone looked over at her expecting the smart solution to the problem that still was Leo. "It was either the boy's would become the best of friends or the worst of enemies. They're so similar it would either make them the best of friends or at each other throats. It's probably better for the quest if they are together rather than apart."

Everyone nodded with the knowledge of her words. Btu before anyone could comment a roar of rage came from down the stairs.

"Coach?" said Jason standing. There was a pounding of feet as the two pranksters ran up the stairs evil grins plastered to their face. Over Leo's shoulder was slung a baseball bat. "Is that coach's bat?" Jason sputtered.

Controlling laughter Leo nodded.

"Percy you promised," Annabeth whined.

"I said and I quote 'I swear on the river Styx I will not do any more pranks while on this ship… on you'," Percy grinned at the others on the ship, a wild light in his eyes.

Everyone else recoiled. "We are all so dead," muttered piper.

"Boys!" coach came upstairs in sweat clothes and a base ball cap and holding a floppy… what was that?

"We replaced his bat with a rubber one," chuckled Percy.

"When I get my bat back I'm gonna pound you two so hard!" Gleeson hedge shouted.

"You gotta catch us first!" yelled Percy. He grabbed Leo's upper arm and whispered something in his ear. Leo handed the bat over to the son of the sea god. Percy stepped on the railing of the ship and, bat in hand, dived perfectly over the side of the ship.

"Percy!" Hazel shouted.

Annabeth stood and put a hand on hazel's shoulder. "I'd get below deck if you want to stay dry," she whispered.

"But Percy, the boat's going to fast he can't keep up," Hazel said to Annabeth.

"Have you ever seen him use his water abilities to full fruition?"

"I saw him fight that giant at camp and I saw him blow the aqua ducts."

"He's the one who did that?" Jason asked. He glanced fearfully down at the water now understanding.

Annabeth shook her head. "Multiply that power by ten and stick him in the world's second largest ocean and what do you get…"

Percy shot for the water like a bullet, a tower of water swirling under and around him. It looked like he had brought half the ocean with him in a massive swirl of power.

"That," finished Annabeth.

"Oh," mumbled Hazel.

A spray of sea foam sprinkled everyone lightly and the ones closest to the faint sprinkle were soaked in a matter of seconds.

Coach Hedge held up his floppy rubber baseball bat to the giant of the ocean and shouted at the top of his lungs, "You think that can scare me you'll have to try harder than that Jackson!"

"You want harder?" yelled Percy back. Everyone braced themselves for the torrent of water that would inevitably come. But instead he threw the bat back down at couch and descended quickly and gently down to the deck of the ship.

"Oh please don't tell me..." said Leo when Percy was gain at his side.

"Yep," Percy grinned. He pulled out riptide an uncapped it. Holding it out at a horizontal angle, "I I challenge you to a battle."

Hedge picked up his bat, "no fair you have a sword."

Percy looked down at hazel and seemed to have a mental conversation with her. Hazel nodded and tossed the sword she had been using to practice at Percy.

With an air of confidence Percy caught the sword and handed it to Hedge.

"On with the battle," said Percy calmly.

Hedge's first wild strike at Percy's heart was met by riptide before it even got near. The next crazy slash with the blade was at Percy's knee. Percy jumped, standing on the railing, and leaned against one of the ropes.

"Come on," taunted Percy, "you've got to be better than this."

"Aghhhhhhhhh," screamed Coach Hedge, running at Percy.

While they exchanged blows Percy talked, his tone never leaving the calm way of speaking.

"Do you remember when we first met Gleeson?" he asked. "I was barely thirteen and you had just come back from a failed protecting job." He winced thinking of the girl who had come to camp with a missing arm. "The council was putting you on trial and I had just walked past."

Coach Hedge's eyes narrowed at the calm nature of his opponent.

"When the trial was over they said they would give you one more chance. You weren't grateful that Chiron helped you I didn't understand why you were so mean to him. But I learned what happened to you when you were younger."

Hedge fought with a little less vigor, "you know?"

Percy shook his head, "knew. Past tense." He gestured at his head. "Lots of my memories were lost totally after Hera kidnapped me." He shrugged but no was close enough to see the pain in his eyes. "I doubt they'll ever return that's what I get for drinking gorgons blood. It's an un-natural way to restore memories."

Coach hedge looked almost sorry for the young boy before he regained his ferocious look and attacked again with the sword.

It took only another few seconds before Percy managed to trip the coach, grab his sword, and have both of them pointed at his neck.

Percy putt riptide, in pen from, back in his pocket and helped Gleeson up to his feet… hooves.

"Good job," said Percy although he was lying through his teeth.

"And the winner is Jackson of New York!" said Leo lifting the hand Percy want holding a sword with.

Percy merely smiled as he looked down at the clapping team mates below him. But in both hazels and Annabeth's eyes he saw the concern. They had no idea that some memories were still missing.

Trying to avoid the subject he walked down the few stairs to the group and handed hazel's sword back.

"Thank you," said hazel smiling. But he could see the attack building up behind her eyes. "Percy I-"

Before she could say anything else he shook his head at her.

"You know what I enjoyed that swim." And with everyone staring at him like he was crazy he walked over to the railing and sat on the edge of the wood lining and jumped in.

Everyone ran to the edge and heard the splash below. The water that had been disturbed was a white color and quickly falling behind. No one worried when it took a little over a minute before his touched surface again.

"Killer whales are so wired!" he shouted and sprung up onto the ship. He was still perfectly dry. He held out his hand grandly and Annabeth, knowing it was for her, grabbed it. "I have got to show you this," he said. And with the utmost trust I her gaze they jumped overboard Percy shouting behind him "see you all at lunch!"

Jason looked at frank and hazel. "Is he really this crazy?"

Frank shrugged. "Who knows he's Percy Jackson."

**Le fin!**

**I hope you enjoyed it because this is the end. I however loved writing the bromance stuff for Percy and Leo so you can expect a few more stories like this. **

**Tell me how you liked it R&R!**


End file.
